Elsalyi
Biography Elsalyi's story truly starts with a history lesson detailing the world she came from.... History of the Sable Court Now referred to by Elsalyi only as "The Sable Court" or "The Sable Court's Mistake". The Sable Court was a universe with great advances in magic, technology and contact with other universes. The Sable Court's creators were long-since forgotten, and there were no governing powers, such as an Angel or Balance, to prevent their unruly progress. As the Court began to grow more powerful, they lusted for new magic and technology from other worlds and universes. They began to open portals and create distortions and send scouting and research parties with the intention of bringing home power beyond imagine. Few returned, but those who did were either warped beyond reason by the abyss they had ventured into, or corrupted by their new-found power. Those who had gone insane went on a rampage through the Sable Court's world, while those who retained their sainty waged world-destroying battles to reign in their opposition. Ultimately, those who retained their sanity were able to band together and defeat the insane. Then, they began to impose their will and their oppression on the rest of the universe. Instead of fight for dominance of the entire universe, the tyrants formed a collective group to pass their tyrannical laws and will which gives the forgotten universe its namesake: The Sable Court. The court quickly seized and put down anyone with the ability to enter other universes, in order to prevent power from being spread without their say. The Sable court remained this way for a long time to come. Birth of the Dark Maven Elsalyi, as she calls herself, was born to a powerful politician and nobleman who sat on the Sable Court. When she came of age, she was set to inherit a portion of the universe and govern it according to the court's rules if she survived her journey into the abyss. Ultimately, Elsalyi did survive their journey, bringing home secrets and powerful magic by which she would govern her worlds. However, much to the court's dismay, Elsalyi's magic and secrets involved only benevolent aid and proactive civilization tailoring; it had apparently not occurred to the being that she would require force and iron will to rule her worlds. Instead of being dissuaded and told to gather more power, the Court voted to allowed her to control her worlds as she saw fit, with the ulterior motive to seize her prosperous lands for themselves. Certainly, Elsalyi's worlds prospered and grew beyond comprehension with her powers, and without warning she was assaulted by a portion of the Court and made to witness what her helplessness earned her people. This was a harsh lesson to her to bring home power to rule, not power to create, and Elsalyi was forced into the abyss and given the ultimatum only to return with power to offer the court. Elsalyi floated in despair through the abyss for a long time until she came upon what she named Sabline, a book that would contain and store secrets and magic, and potentially seal them away and erase them. Elsalyi used Sabline to hunt down, find and devour any secret or powerful magic she could. The Sable Court's new lords would venture into the abyss for longer, and longer periods, finding nothing but mundane, and destroyed universes at the hands of Elsalyi. Those who found Elsalyi were put down, and whatever secrets they managed to gather, added to Elsalyi's arsenal. Eventually, a Lord of the Sable court was dispatched to hunt down the "Dark Maven" as a survivor had named her. Her battle was short, far shorter than anyone would have imagined. Not only had Elsalyi grown to powerful for the single Lord of the Court, but she devoured his secrets after the battle and sent him back to face the Court's wrath for failure. The next group to specifically hunt for Elsalyi involved a trio of Lords, who met similar fates. After them, Elsalyi returned home to see the judgement of the Court. Judgement of the Sable Court Elsalyi was congratulated and treated as a hero for mastering her devastating powers and offered a seat on the court. She had truly become a great Sable Lord. Elsalyi refused the offer and left the court to wander her former Universe herself to the court's dismay. Elsalyi judged her universe corrupt and beyond saving. In her rage she began destroying worlds and devouring stars, which earned the Sable Court's ire. More Lords and assassins were dispatched to deal with Elsalyi, but she had grown too powerful, and only grew more powerful with each failure. Ultimately, the Sable Court attempted to flee Elsalyi's rampage into the abyss, where they were greeted by Elsalyi. Elsalyi had mastered the abyss, and was able to tap into their access to the Abyss the moment they attempted to leave their universe. She finally stole the last secret preventing the Sable Court from answering for their crimes against existance--the ability to leave their universe. Elsalyi passed her own judgement; The Sable court had grown too powerful, and destroyed any hope their universe had for redemption and recovery from their abuse. Using her power, Elsalyi forced the Sable Court to their podiums and pillars, where they remained until Elsalyi unraveled the fabric of their existence, along with the rest of their universe. The only being from that universe that exists now is Elsalyi, bearing the weight of countless destroyed universes, including the one she had called home. Elsalyi in Oasis Elsalyi drifted for some time through the multiverse, attempting to prevent the destruction of worlds with her power, but ultimately failing. She would try to drain the magic, or force the worlds into a stupor at first, preventing all progress. The stagnation ultimately doomed those worlds, though, and Elsalyi only added more crushing guilt to heart before stumbling upon Statia. Statia was a universe that had a governing being of Balance that prevented what had happened to her former world. While rare, Elsalyi ultimately ignored theses worlds as they faced no threat of having their existence destroyed. What made Statia unique was that its existence was in danger. The Angel of Balance, Tahi Relle, had somehow been compromised and the universe was seemingly unchecked and spiraling out of control. Despite this, Elsalyi could feel Tahi's combative essence rebuking her attempts to go to Statia and observe. Elsalyi's very existance was a threat to Balance, and Tahi Relle would erase her should she attempt to enter Statia. Although compromised, Tahi Relle still preformed her duties? Statia, like many universes had small connections to other universes. Their was its operating principle of Magic; mimicry of another Universe to provoke change in their own Universe. Similar to her world, the inhabitants used power from other universes or planes of existence. The difference being that Statian beings barrowed the power, and gave something back in return. There was no entropy. Any connection that created entropy was quickly snuffed out of recollection and record by Tahi, saved only by the grace of Sabline for Elsalyi to recollect later. It wasn't long before Elsalyi found one connection that never faded they created the smallest amount of entropy; the Universe Oasis. Elsalyi traveled to Oasis where she was greeted by the Angel of Balance, Oasis, and surprisingly, Tahi Relle, Statia's Angel of Balance. She conversed with the pair of Angels about Statia's condition, and its connection to Oasis. While she was firmly denied access to Statia by Tahi Relle, Oasis was not a being that erased imbalance, but repaired it. Her duty was not to oppose Elsalyi, but simply fix her mistakes. Elsalyi now remains in Oasis and acts as the "Pathfinder", a title given by Oasis. In addition to governing and overseeing the affairs of the Stranded and the other Observers, she is free to work on their plans to prevent Statia's inevitable destruction, so long as that plan or method would not be "fixed" by Oasis, or erased by Tahi Relle. Personality and Apperance While she confirms her species is different, Elsalyi appears as a young Human woman for better ease and understanding among the Sojourners and Stranded. Her hair is wavy, reaching just past her shoulders, and seems to shift its colors from dark to light seemingly at random. There is nothing striking about her appearance beyond that, as she seems to deject being favored by others. Sabline is with her at all times, which has no concrete form, but usually appears as a book. Her attire seems to change based on what position she is serving. When Elsalyi is conversing with Oasis, or welcoming the Stranded, she wears black and navy robes similar to Oasis's white robes. When she is working on protecting Statia, she wears white robes. When governing the Observers, or simply as her default appearnce, Elsalyi wears black armor similar to what might be found in Statia. Elsalyi is stoic and calm in all matters, spearing little of her emotion or what's left of it on matters. Nothing surprises Elsalyi, and presumably, she is able to see things before they happen with her vast arsenal of magical secrets and world destroying power.